


The Stakeout

by luvhandlz (lamardeuse)



Category: Dragnet 1967
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/luvhandlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot, sultry day and Joe had stripped to his regulation BVDs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Note from lamardeuse: This is not actually my work, but is written by my partner, who believes in the idea that you can slash anyone. He is a sick man. The frightening thing is that Dragnet 1967, with Jack Webb (Joe Friday) and Harry Morgan (Bill Gannon), is actually pretty damn slashy.

It was a Friday. A slow Friday. The two detectives had spent the last eight hours staked out in a cheap hotel room. It was a hot, sultry day and Joe had stripped to his regulation BVDs.

Officer Bill lay on the bed, naked except for a vinyl deep concealment holster strapped to his turgid loins. Bathed in sweat, he manipulated himself as he contemplated Joe Friday’s skinny thighs that hung like hairy bell-clappers from his shorts.

The sergeant peered distractedly through a telephoto lens focused on the massage parlor across the street. The scent of Aqua Velva, his partner’s favorite cologne, and the low quavering moans made his manhood throb in counterpoint to the bed’s built-in vibrator.

The noises ceased momentarily as Officer Bill fumbled another quarter into the bed’s coin slot. Friday used the interruption to exclaim, “For Christ’s sake, Bill, I’m trying to concentrate!”

“I don’t care, Joe! I must possess you utterly!” Bill leapt from the bed, but his holster slipped down, entangling his legs. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Joe rushed across the room shouting, “Officer down! Officer down!” Kneeling down, he cradled Bill’s head in his lap. “Are you hurt, dollface?”

“I’m fine now that you’re here,” Bill replied huskily. They embraced passionately, the stakeout forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> First published February 2005.


End file.
